


forgiveness

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many moons had passedForgiveness would surely be a option by now.Would it?
Relationships: None





	forgiveness

Moons had passed since the incident, after waiting for so long Spector finally decides to seek forgiveness once more.

After the betrayal of selling out the clan to The Black sun they longed for forgiveness, atleast just for one to not turn they’re back and let him shrowd in guilt.

And so Spector walked along the path, a path once familiar to them they’d have to ask Heather’step first

He stopped at River clans territories as a figure walked out 

“What are you doing here? Traitor!” The figure shifted before leaping and attempting to pin down the rouge

Spector quickly dodged, rolling to the side and getting up with a somewhat thoughtful look in his eyes

” Heather ‘ step, all I ask is for your forgiveness. Forgiveness for selling the clan out to The Black sun all those moons ago p- “

Spector was cut off as he was pinned down, wincing slightly as they unsheathed their claws

”Do you know how long it took to rebuild the camp? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY WE LOST?! IT WAS YOUR FAULT THEY’RE ALL DEAD! ALL. YOUR. FAULT!. “ Heather ‘ step screeched hissing and raised their claw to strike Spector’s face

”This’ll teach you a lesson. “

And so everything went black

...

Spector soon woke up back at the barn- quickly feeling his face 

A long red gash lays across his eyes, it wasn’t going to go away anytime soon

He sighed and shook his head. Forgiveness would never be a option and soon he’d learn that

There was a deep huge gash across his other eye

Moons later


End file.
